Natsume's crush!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A new student attends Alice Academy creating a stir among the students not only has she a very powerful Alice but Natsume seems to take a liking to her! How will things turn out! NatsumexMikan, NatsumexKimi, RukaxHotaru
1. Chapter 1

Kimi sat in her room quietly awaiting Mr Narumi to arrive with her new partner but she was very shy and nervous. The only people she had ever known was her brother Rou, Akari and their friends. Being in a new place filled with strangers scared her and she wanted her brother.

Suddenly the door opened "Hello Kimi-Chan we've come to visit you" Mr Narumi said kindly with a warm smile. Behind him were 5 students; 3 of them were girls the other 2 were boys and they were all decently good looking apart from the Dark haired boy he was gorgeous.

"Hi Kimi-Chan my name is Sakura Mikan I hope we become good friends" The first girl said with a cheerful smile as she ran up to her bed. The girl named Mikan had brown hair in 2 bunches either side of her head and big brown eyes. She was obviously a single star due to her ranking on her uniform.

Kimi nodded shyly then said "N...Nice to meet you" and bowed her head shyly.

"It seems she will be more tolerable than Mikan as she is more quiet I may hang out with her in the distant future" Hotaru said bluntly.

"No fair Hotaru your mean!" Mikan sobbed tearfully like a baby making Kimi smile at her attitude.

Hotaru had black hair in a style that gave her a more mature look than her actual age; she also had big purple eyes despite her serious and cold demeanour she seemed to be friendly enough but Kimi did not know her that well.

"She's really cute I may allow her to hang out with me during free time from lessons" Sumire said tossing her curled bangs over her shoulder.

"You love any cute and popular girl" Mikan grumbled crossly.

"Nice to meet you Kimi-Chan your very cute my name is Ruka Nogi but you can call me Ruka-Pyon" He said cheerfully. He had a small white rabbit in his arms who sniffed Kimi's fingers then licked them gently.

Kimi blushed "Thank you Ruka nobody has called me cute before" she said shyly.

"Oh yes Kimi because of your Alice and star ranking you will be Natsume's partner from now on" Narumi said suddenly.

"WHAT!" Sumire cried in shock and somewhat jealousy that she didn't show.

"Lucky me that my partner is so cute" Natsume said sitting on her bedside and gazing at her. He tilted her head back and kissed her on the lips scaring Kimi and shocking everyone then pulled back and winked.

Kimi went quiet and turned red but didn't scream unlike most girls instead she collapsed from the shock but mumbled "My first kiss..." over and over in a quiet tone.

Natsume gazed at Kimi in awe; it was true he liked Mikan but only as a friend for now as she was unsure of her own feelings. Kimi was very cute as girls go I mean sure Mikan was cute in an innocent way but Kimi was another matter entirely.

Kimi had a cute heart shaped face with soft lips and a cute nose, Her eyes were red like his sister Aoi's and her hair was dark purple and in 2 bunches tied back with small green bows that reached her shoulders but from what he had learned from Narumi was when lose it reached her elbows. Her chest was the same size as Mikan's but somewhat perkier most likely due to age difference. She was very slender with long arms and legs with very soft skin.

"What's her Alice?" Sumire asked curiously her hands on her hips.

"That would be Plant manipulation making her a technical type like Hotaru but due to the levels of her power she is also a dangerous type too" Mr Narumi explained.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously become interested about her new classmate.

Mr Narumi sighed "Well depending on Kimi's mood she can become either just plain scary or a threat to the school since she can also control poisonous plants due to her Alice".

The others gasped in amazement at the level of power for someone so young to them she appeared to be an average young girl.

"Her Teachers will be none other than Persona and Misaki due to her Alice so she will have to take 2 different classes per day" Narumi said firmly.

Natsume couldn't help but pity Kimi she too would be forced into a life of control and suffering under the orders of the Academy so he would have to keep an eye on his new partner.

"So what's her Alice shape Mister Narumi?" Mikan asked curiously staring at the unconscious girl.

"She's like me right?" Natsume said coldly his eyes hard staring at Narumi filled with rage.

Narumi nodded "Correct Natsume she is indeed a Life shortening type which is a shame and a curse for someone so young" he said sadly.

The others felt sad and pitiful towards Kimi they had only just met and already they did not like her back-story it seemed too painful to hear.

"So tell us big shot how are you controlling this poor girl like you do me?" Natsume said angrily as he really liked this new girl.

Narumi looked guilty "She wears 2 red studs in her ears that send an electric shock through her body to restrain her from losing control but depending on her level of power used at the time can vary in her shock restraint" he said.

The others began to leave to give her some peace and quiet but Natsume stayed put "I'll stay with her until she wakes up I mean she might get lonely by herself" he said gently admiring her peaceful sleepy face.

Sumire got jealous but knew this was a kind thing to do so she left obediently and went to talk about Kimi to her best friend Wakako about her.

Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka decided to go and get something to eat since they were getting hungry around this point.

Narumi gave Natsume a quick glance before leaving "BEHAVE YOURSELF!" he whispered crossly as he was aware of Natsume's perverse nature towards girls from his past harassment of Mikan.

Natsume gazed down at Kimi as she slept and smiled "You sure ought to be interesting" he chuckled then leaned down and kissed Kimi on the lips.


	2. C2: Angel in the mist

Kimi made her way down the hallways that led to the forest outside the school. As much as she knew she would get into trouble for not attending class by her teachers she wasn't going to lesson where she would be controlled. It was bad enough that she couldn't receive visits from her family but she wasn't allowed letters either which made it harder to bare.

She finally reached a back window and climbed out of it slowly then landed on the grass and crept away "I'm not going to be bossed around by stupid grownups I want to see Ryou Onii-Chan" Kimi thought crossly. As she crept away into woods her mind was filled with seeing her brother's smiling face and getting a warm hug from him. Being so far away from him made her lonely and sad but once she escaped she would be able to see him smile.

When she finally reached the wall near the gates she was about to climb when a voice called out "STOP!" loudly. She turned to see Sakura Mikan rushing towards her with Tsubasa Andou.

"Leave me alone I'm going to see my brother and you can't stop me!" Kimi yelled angrily. She was about to climb the wall when she realized her legs wouldn't move "Hey what's going on!" Kimi yelled crossly.

"Sorry but you can't leave" Tsubasa said firmly.

Kimi realized he was standing on her shadow and frowned "What did you do?" she snapped.

"I can control people's movements by standing on their shadow" Tsubasa said grinning cheekily.

Kimi frowned crossly "You manipulate shadows" she said bitterly.

Tsubasa nodded "Bingo".

"Kimi-Chan please come back Mr. Narumi will be worried and Natsume was starting to get along with you" Mikan begged.

"I don't CARE all I want is to see my big brother. He must be worried about me and I never receive letters from him EVER!" Kimi raged bitterly.

"Your apart but he'll never stop caring about you" Natsume said painfully suddenly appearing behind the two youths.

"Natsume-kun!" Sakura cried shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Well if aint that hot headed brat" Tsubasa grumbled crossly.

Natsume shot him a cold glare and then turned back towards Kimi with a thoughtful yet sincere expression. He could feel a kindred yet lonely spirit in him maybe that was why he was attracted to her; but Mikan would always be his love interest.

Kimi blinked innocently at him but remained stubborn "How...How do you know what I'm feeling?" she asked suspiciously.

Natsume smiled sadly "I have a younger sister named Aoi. We spent every day together but then...she left me and now I'm all alone".

Kimi's eyes widened. How was it that she felt such a connection with this guy but yet seemed to fear him all the same?

"But...what if he forgets me? What if he doesn't remember me anymore?" Kimi said shakily tears spilling over.

Natsume walked over to her and hugged her gently "You'll never be alone because I'll be your brother from now on" he said gently.

"Natsume-kun" Kimi said quietly then suddenly passed out into Natsume's arm to which he caught her.

"Looks like this one is full of beans too" Mr Narumi said smiling mischievously.

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan cried with relief.

Natsume glared at him but continued holding Kimi close. He wasn't going to let her become tainted by the Academy like they had to him.

Narumi smiled "Take it easy Narumi we aren't going to hurt her. We will have to use a control device on her though since she seems rather powerful. But she seems like a kind soul if not just partially distressed" he said looking thoughtful.

"What kind of control devices?" Natsume hissed bitterly.

"You'll see" Narumi said and took Kimi from him and walked away.

Mikan looked at him worriedly "Natsume are you ok?" she said reaching out for him.

Natsume brushed her away and then walked off feeling angered and worried for Kimi's well fare.

**_later that day_**

Kimi came to weakly her head spinning. Her ears hurt greatly but she couldn't figure out why.

"Good morning Kimi-chan you've awoken" Mr. Narumi said kindly.

"Who...Who are you?" Kimi asked cautiously.

"My name is Narumi Enju and I'm one of the teacher's here at the Academy" he says kindly.

Kimi blinked at him innocently. For a teacher he looked rather feminine and very good looking.

"How do you feel your ears must be sore" Narumi said concerned.

"They do and I feel dizzy. Do you know why?" Kimi asked hopefully.

Narumi picked up a mirror from the bedside table and handed it to her gently.

Kimi peered in the mirror and gasped "My ears!" she cried shocked.

In her ears were a pair of blood red studs. Her ears became more sore as she realized their existence and tears welled up "What are these? How did they get there?!" she cried in a panicked tone.

"Kimi-chan calm down and I'll tell you" Narumi said firmly but in a gentle tone.

Kimi calmed down and he handed her a handkerchief to which she wiped her eyes gently and peered at him with her big red eyes.

"These earrings are to control your Alice" He said taking her hands gently.

"My Alice?" she said confused.

"You can control plants yes?" Narumi said smiling gently.

Kimi nodded "Yes" she said innocently.

"Well Kimi your ability to control plants is your Alice. But it seems that depending on your emotions your powers can either be mildly harmful or incredibly harmful" he said sternly.

"What?! But I don't want to hurt other people!" Kimi cried growing distressed.

"You don't do it intentionally Kimi but it seems your Alice also includes the ability to control venomous plants" he explained looking frustrated.

"Will I be able to control them?" Kimi sniffed wiping her tears away.

Narumi smiled "You already have some self control but you need practice" he explained.

Kimi smiled "That's good but why am I here Mr. Narumi?" she asked curiously.

Narumi smiled "To become stronger, make friends and accept yourself" he said stroking her head gently.

"I see" Kimi said quietly.

Narumi smiled "I have something for you" He said gently and handed her a paper bag.

"What is it?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Your new uniform" Narumi said kindly and got up from the bed. He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Kimi held the bag close to her hesitant to put it on "If I do this I'll never see big brother again..." she thought sadly "...But if it will help me grow stronger I'm willing to try".

**_15 minutes later_**

"Kimi-Chan are you done?" Narumi said politely entering the room.

"Yes" Kimi said shyly glancing at him.

"Kimi you look so nice" He said cheerfully smiling widely.

Kimi was wearing the usual long collar shirt with the black sweater on top. She was also wearing the red pleated mini skirt and black boots that ended under her knees. Her hair was fixed into 2 bunches either side of her head and tied with light green ribbons.

"You think so?" Kimi said smiling hopefully.

"Indeed but there is something missing" He said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Kimi asked curiously.

Narumi kneeled down and placed a special star upon her uniform "This is because of your excellent grades in the exam and your dangerous Alice" he said sternly.

When taking the written exam most of the teachers had been amazed by her answers considering her young age. When she first used her Alice to try and prevent herself from being separated from her brother she had not only scared him and the teachers but herself.

"I see" Kimi said touching admiring it with a look of wonder. It was so shiny and beautiful and it was hers.

"Ready to meet your classmates?" he said kindly holding out his hand.

"Yes sir" Kimi said innocently and took his hand then made their way to the classroom.

**_In class_**

"What kind of Alice does she have?" Sumire asked curiously.

"I dunno Mr. Narumi hasn't told us yet" Mikan said sadly.

"That idiot always has something up his sleeve" Natsume muttered crossly.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Narumi and Kimi entered the room to which the class settled.

A few of the boys started whispering and giggling to themselves when Kimi came into the room. It was obvious that she would become the newest toy for everyone in time.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate Kimi Ninomiya" Mr. Narumi said kindly.

"N...Nice to meet you" Kimi said shyly bowing politely to her classmates.

"How old are you?" Anna asked curiously.

Kimi held her hands in front of her nervously "I'm 11" she said quietly looking at the floor.

The class made "Ooo" and "Aah" noises out of curiosity. Since everyone in the class was around the age of 12-13 she was the youngest student amongst them.

"What's her star ranking?" Sumire asked her eyes twinkling mischievously. She would hang out with this girl but she had to have class.

"She is a special star like Natsume" Mr. Narumi said folding his arms firmly.

The class gasped and Natsume raised his eyebrow interested in this girl. There were very few principal students and it took a great deal of effort to become one.

"Her grades were above average and her abilities were strong for someone so young" Narumi explained.

Hotaru smiled it would be nice to have another smart girl in the class to have intellectual conversations with.

"What's her Alice?" Ruka asked curiously to which the whole crowd fell silent. The Alice was what made them all equal and different.

Narumi sighed heavily as unusual as her Alice was it was not to be taken lightly "Manipulation over poisonous and non-poisonous plants" he explained firmly.

The class made an Ooo noise again and a few looked impressed. There was only 1 teacher who could manipulate plants and that was Misaki.

"So that makes her a technical and dangerous type right?" Sumire said proudly.

"Indeed" Narumi said firmly.

Hotaru and Natsume smiled it seemed Kimi would be in their classes from now on which made them happy.

"So who's she gonna sit with?" Sumire asked hopefully. She wanted the new girl to sit with her since she was so cute and would be a lot of fun.

Narumi looked around the room thoughtfully and then smiled "You can sit between Anna and Nonoko in the row behind Natsume and Ruka".

Kimi swallowed nervously and went to her seat. Nonoko got up to allow her in and she sat in-between the two girls who smiled at her pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you" Anna said smiling sweetly.

"I hope we can be great friends" Nonoko said kindly smiling happily.

Kimi blushed shyly then smiled. These two girls seemed very kind and sincere towards her and they would hopefully become good friends.

Meanwhile in the row in front of them Ruka and Natsume were whispering to each other about their new classmate.

"Kimi-Chan sure is cute huh Natsume" Ruka said smiling cheerfully.

"Yep" Natsume said reading his comic without looking up.

"I hope she'll befriend us she seems like a really sweet girl" he said hopefully.

"I sure she will but remember Ruka respect her; those abilities of hers could be dangerous" Natsume said cautiously.

Ruka nodded understandingly and then paid attention to the lesson.

Natsume peered at Kimi then caught sight of her earrings and chuckled to himself "So she has restraints; this is gonna be amusing" he said thoughtfully. Only people with Alice's that could cause problems got a restraint and if a new girl had them that she was not someone to mess with.


End file.
